


28.6 Miles

by ataraxia_807



Series: How it might've happened [3]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, unrelenting flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ataraxia_807/pseuds/ataraxia_807
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali and Ashlyn flirt in the cab on the way back to their hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	28.6 Miles

_Twenty-eight point six miles to go_

                The air isn’t quite chilled enough for them to see their breath as they stand together on the curb; giddy excitement causing Ashlyn to rock back and forth gently onto her heels and toes, hoping her right hand isn’t sweating while being interleaved with Ali’s fingers. They’ve only been waiting for approximately two minutes but any inaction in the process of getting them back to Ashlyn’s room is nearly unbearable and on the forward tilt, Ashlyn cranes her neck to look down the street. Catching the obvious exasperation, Ali gives their connected hands a squeeze and bumps their shoulders gently together.

                “Patience,” she says quietly, but then she’s looking over and smiling up at Ashlyn, causing the latter to grin herself, nudging back.

                “Let me guess, you were that kid who didn’t shake any presents under the tree?” Ashlyn asks, keeping their eyes locked, a thrill running through her veins when she realizes again that _this is real, this is happening, I can keep looking at her_.

                Ali tilts her head to the side, fully leaning into Ashlyn and taking a moment to look up at her. She tries to fight it but eventually her smile breaks out and Ashlyn laughs, “Oh my God, you totally were!”

                Nodding in reluctant submission, Ali pulls her body away a bit but keeps their fingers laced, “Okay, so what if I was?” Then she’s coming closer, face to face with Ashlyn; their cheeks are pressed together, soft voice in her ear, “I knew when to wait, but I also when to tear the wrapping off and get what was _mine_.”

                Grateful that Ali can’t see the stupefied and elated expression on her face, Ashlyn wraps one arm around her waist, holding their bodies together. There’s a longer beat than she’s proud to admit before she’s able to speak, words rushing out, “I hope you’re referring to my clothes, Miss Krieger, and not my skin. I think that would ruin the mood.”

                With a playful _ugh_ , Ali pulls away from her and Ashlyn doesn’t want it, doesn’t want space, tries to pull her back but she resists, shaking her head, “Yeah? That’s the best you’ve got? ‘Don’t rip my skin off’? This is gonna be great.” Then she’s smiling in full force, eyes nearly squinted shut and she’s grabbing both of Ashlyn’s hands with hers.

                “I’m sorry, have you heard of the praying mantis? What _they_ do after … you know?” The blush feels hotter in the cool night air and Ashlyn bows her head against Ali’s loud laugh, groaning as she presses her forehead into her shoulder. “Yeah, that one was bad, sorry.”

                “Memo to you, talking about the mating habits of bugs? Not sexy.” Then they’re both laughing, deep sounds coming from every corner of them, collecting any fear or anxiety or misgivings and expelling them into the evening air. Ashlyn looks at Ali between tear-wet lashes and really sees her; remembers they were friends first, _still are_ , and somewhere in the middle of rippling nerves and the deep ache of yearning, she feels the fleeting shimmer of pure luck.

                Like the pull of gravity between the earth and the moon, Ali is returning to her arms, last remaining giggles fading as the two of them hold each other’s gaze. Ashlyn is immobilized, allowing Ali to control the pace of their embrace, inwardly claiming chivalry but truly she’s too stunned to move. Their shoulders are connected, chests are pressing together, and then _she’s so close_ , Ashlyn thinks while she forgets to breathe and Ali’s eyes move down to watch Ashlyn’s mouth and _oh fuck_ is the last thought in her head; eyes are closing and her lips part.

                The insistent double tap on the horn of the Yellow cab pulling up breaks the connection, doubly so as the back tire grates against the curb. The window rolls down and a gruff man leans his head out, jerking his head towards the two of them. “Hey, you call for a cab?”

                They jump apart as though caught by a parent in their teenage bedroom, Ali taking a large step back while Ashlyn moves towards the car. “Er, yeah. Harris, going to the DoubleTree in Chester?” The cab driver gives an irritated nod, motioning to the backseat, “That’s the one. Might wanna hurry, it’s a bit of a trek.”

                Ashlyn steps to the backseat, holding the door open to allow Ali to climb in first; her eyes close in calmed resignation as Ali approaches, motioning to the peeling grey seat. “Beautiful ladies first, Miss.” Ali doesn’t respond save for placing her hand over Ashlyn’s where it sits on the top of the car, giving her a sly grin and biting on the edge of her lip before sliding in and over to the opposite side.

_Sixteen point three miles to go_

                They’re breezing by the airport on the freeway, almost _too_ warm in the overly heated cab; the two of them sit politely enough with their hands in each of their laps, but Ashlyn spreads her knees a bit further apart and makes contact with Ali’s, feeling a soft press back into her. Up front, the cab driver is rattling on about the airport and tourists and his expectations for the following month’s Thanksgiving rush.

                “You see a lot of tourists in October, you know. I think it’s the cheaper pricing. It’s sandwiched between Labor Day and Thanksgiving and I’m sure the airline companies think they can get even more travel if they drop some of the prices,” he prattles in his gruff smoker’s voice, remnants of his habit in the air around them. Ali gives Ashlyn a pointed look, and then she makes the blah-blah-blah motion with her hand, tongue between her teeth in a grin when Ashlyn fakes a cough to cover her _ha!_ and puts her own hand to her mouth.

                “The smoke botherin’ ya? Yeah, sorry ‘bout that. The old lady doesn’t want me smokin’ in the house anymore, says it ‘irritates the dog’s athsma’. You ever hear a’ somethin’ as ridiculous as that? Dog’s asthma. I don’t think Sparky pays the rent, _he_ can go outside.” His diatribe continues under his breath, tapering off as the commercial break on the radio ends and some hair band hit from the 80s begins. “Ooh, you ladies mind some music?” Before they answer, he’s cranking the dial up and bopping his head along, endearingly off beat.

                Ashlyn turns her head towards Ali’s, inching a bit closer to where she can be heard under her breath, “Not sure about you, but I’m really digging the romantic vibe that this ride is giving off.”

                Ali smirks back at her with a sage nod, “You know, some girls like horse drawn carriage rides through the city but not me. Cab rides with old 80s one hit wonders make me _super_ hot.”

                “Good to know. Maybe you can make me a list so I can be better prepared next time,” Ashlyn says, giving her a full beam.

                However, Ali’s response is a slight headshake with a quirk in her eyebrow, “What, you think I’m just going to tell you? I’d much prefer you figured them out on your own.” And with that, Ali runs her fingertips up Ashlyn’s forearm, eliciting a shiver.

                As much as Ali’s got her in full cotton-mouth mode, unable to control the first instinct to freeze and revel in the pinch-me-I’m-dreaming moments, Ashlyn desperately wants to find her inner confidence to give Ali a taste of her own medicine. Ever since Ali first moved to fit into Ashlyn’s chest on the dance floor, there’s been a steady ache building between her legs, brief respite from the shaking of Ali’s ass making things worse. Each flirtatious remark only heightens her longing and Ashlyn’s lost count of how many times she’s had to press her thighs together for quick relief.

                Feeling the movement of Ashlyn’s body, Ali raises her brow a bit higher, self-satisfied smirk covering her mouth and Ashlyn can’t stand it anymore. Cautiously glancing up at the driver to assure he’s well distracted, she turns more to her, shifting to where her left hand now rests on Ali’s left knee. Without sound but an evident catch to her breathing, Ali quickly glances to their touching skin and then back up at Ashlyn, coyness giving way to anticipation.

                “I think I’d like that better,” Ashlyn starts, pads of her fingertips tracing a soft circle around Ali’s kneecap, “learning for myself. I’d like to make my own list, maybe a map.” Her fingers begin to travel, lifting to a barely there graze of her skin, drawing a lazy, twisting curl up and up, starting on top and then slowly but surely directing her touch towards her inner thigh. Ashlyn’s fingers meet the hem of Ali’s dress, gliding along the edge outward, fingers in between them and then back in, lifting the lip on her path. Her fingernail presses into the soft skin underneath the fabric a bit, enough to raise goose bumps over Ali’s body.

                Ashlyn doesn’t relent, looking up from under her lashes to meet Ali’s stare, biting down on the edge of her lip; Ali’s eyes wide with a dazed expression on her face. Her lips part, a quick gasp spilling between them when Ashlyn’s fingers become her palm, then her whole hand, sliding back down to cup her knee and then back up, slowing when she reaches the edge of her dress. At once, her fingernails all drag along the edge of the material, skimming inwards and down towards where her inner thighs meet with the vinyl seat.

                Ali jumps at the sensation, Ashlyn’s fingertips inching dangerously close to precisely where she wants them but also feeling it would be terribly inappropriate considering their current position in the back of the cab. “Ash,” she starts in a breathless whisper, licking her bottom lip when the keeper’s fingers drum lightly against her skin, closer and closer in, not showing any signs of stopping, “Ash, you haven’t even – we haven’t even kissed yet.”

                Ashlyn’s stare keeps burning into her, searching Ali’s face as she begins to writhe as little as possible against the seat. She can feel Ali’s desire to surge her hips forward, force Ashlyn’s wandering fingers to finally touch her. If she’s honest with herself she’s fighting her own craving to do just that, feeling the heat and swiping her thumb just a _bit_ closer and it’s just centimeters away and Ali’s eyes are closing, mouth dropped slightly open in a quiet pant.

                All at once, Ashlyn is withdrawing her hand, sliding her palm and fingers all the way down to Ali’s knee as she goes, patting her twice before she turns back to face forward. “You’re right. It would be inappropriate. I’m sorry.” There’s a shit eating grin on her face, barely able to contain her laughter when Ali shifts to tug her dress further down her legs, inhaling deeply and glaring over at Ashlyn before taking her hand.

_Three thousand, seven hundred and four feet to go_

They begrudgingly let go of each other once they hit the hotel lobby, wary of any teammates lingering around the halls. While they’re going to have to explain to the three back at the club about their evening, it’s an unspoken agreement that for the time being at least, it would remain between the five of them. Ashlyn tries her best to appear inconspicuous, turning her head this way and that as they make their way to the elevator, trying to remind herself that simply being in Ali’s presence isn’t quite the red flag that she thinks it is.

                The elevator takes forever, despite the hotel only occupying three floors, and Ashlyn actually considers taking Ali’s hand and leading her to the stairwell. The eagerness she displayed at the taxi stand has returned in full force, Ashlyn’s hands picking up a tapping pattern against her thighs that stands in stark contrast to both the smooth jazz coming over the intercom system and the slow mechanical whir of the elevator pulleys. Again, she sees Ali standing in cool serenity next to her, envious at the way she’s able to keep her poise and thinking back to her loss of composure in the taxi; this is a bad idea as all it does is remind her of the warmth Ashlyn’s fingers teased between her legs.

                Finally, the doors slide open and Ashlyn manages to keep herself from leaping in, dragging Ali behind her before mashing the ‘doors close’ button as many times as possible. Instead, she calmly allows her to walk in first, reaching up to hold the door and offering her other hand to cross the threshold, “After you, Miss Krieger.”

                Ali smirks over at her, connecting their palms while stepping in. “Oh, so you’re gallant after all?”

                Allowing the door to close before sliding closer to Ali, Ashlyn does her best to give her the best smoldering gaze that she can. “I’m sorry, are you still sore from the car ride?” Ali keeps facing forward, refusing to give in but Ashlyn can see her fighting a grin. “Or I guess are you still … What would you call it? Sore about not being sore?”

                Ali can’t resist, rolling her eyes over to Ashlyn, “Again, your flirting needs some work.” But she’s nudging into her, a slight blush rising on the tops of her cheeks.

                “Hey, I’m just saying,” Ashlyn starts, lifting a hand to mimic wiping Ali’s lower lip, “you looked like you were about to drool on yoursel-“

                The words are extinguished in her throat when Ali dips her head fast, taking Ashlyn’s thumb into her mouth. Keeping their eyes connected, she bites at the edge and then slips her tongue between her teeth to swirl around the digit, applying gentle suction. Ashlyn steps closer, not moving her hand an inch but pressing more of her body into Ali’s, backing them towards the corner. She then becomes grateful to the excruciatingly slow movement of the elevator, torn between wanting to race to her bed and not wanting this moment to end.

                Ali reaches up to take hold of the hand that’s currently in her mouth, sliding her fingers down to grab onto Ashlyn’s wrist. With her other hand, she takes a fistful of Ashlyn’s shirt and even though she’s now against the wall, metal bar pressing into her lower back, she drags the keeper forward, rubber soles of her boots squeaking against the floor. She opens her mouth to release her thumb but it’s kept there, sliding against Ali’s lower lip, tugging down on it while Ashlyn continues to bear down on her. Again, Ashlyn begins to close the gap between their lips, and Ali’s smiling up at her, tongue licking the tip of her thumb, closing her eyes and inclining her head forward.

                _Ding!_ goes the elevator as it jolts to a stop; Ashlyn is considering murder. To vent her frustrations, she stamps her foot down before pressing their foreheads together. They both chuckle, Ashlyn’s coming out as more of a growl, before they’re stepping apart to make themselves presentable for anyone that could be waiting at the doors. The two take off down the hall and at once, the feeling in the air changes around them. They go from giddy anticipation and barely contained lust to a shared nervousness, Ashlyn chewing on her lower lip and Ali beginning to fidget with the stiches on her wristlet. Ali looks over first, shooting Ashlyn a sidelong glance and timid smile; one is returned, equally reserved.

                As the entire team is staying on the same floor, both of them are sure to keep an eye on each side of the corridor, hoping that they won’t encounter anyone when walking into the same room. Ashlyn and Alex’s room comes up first and Ashlyn starts digging for her hotel room key before they approach. Ali looks over questioningly until Ashlyn reaches for the handle, shaking her head and putting her arm out.

                “What?” Ashlyn queries while slowly returning her room key to her wallet.

                Ali just raises her wristlet while unzipping and producing her own key card, “Let’s go to mine.”

                “Why’s yours better? Have some props you wanna show me?” Ashlyn waggles her eyebrows while Ali rolls her eyes.

                “That or I’m closer to the end of the hallway. Less likely to be heard,” Ali takes a chance and stops to lean into her, nearly rubbing their noses together. Ashlyn halts in her tracks, left without anything to say and having to jog to catch up.

                When she meets Ali at her door, however, she’s not the only one pausing. Ali turns around to face her, worrying her lip between her teeth, “Ashlyn.”

                With wary eyes, it comes out as more of a question, “Ali?”

                Ali’s hand comes up to rest on Ashlyn’s chest, just over her heart. She’s staring intently at the top button of her shirt as though it holds the answers to the universe; at minimum, the answers to the questions running through her head. Her fingernails begin to press into the cloth and into her skin, mouth opening twice to speak but unable to say anything.

                Despite her keen interest in getting the two of them undressed as quickly as possible, Ashlyn runs her hands up to Ali’s shoulders, rubbing reassuringly. “Hey, it’s just me. We don’t have to do anything we’re not ready to do. I’m game if you wanna just go in here and braid each other’s hair,” she says, tilting Ali’s chin to where she has to look at her, “Of course, I’d be happier if we could do that at _minimum_ in our underwear but I’m not going to be picky.”

                Ali gives her a giant grin, tongue peeking through her teeth, “I appreciate your valor, but not to worry.” She trails her fingernails down the line of buttons, stopping around Ashlyn’s navel, “I was just trying to figure out which surface I wanted to use first.”

                With a sigh, Ashlyn surges forward to pin Ali’s back to her hotel room door, privacy be damned. The defender is looking at her through determined eyes, holding the corner of her full bottom lip between her teeth. Ashlyn’s head dips into the crook of her neck, breathing in the clean, flowery scent of perfume and shampoo, brushing her lips along the sensitive skin, and grasping onto Ali’s hips with her strong hands. Ali knocks her head back against the door with a soft thud, her hands scrabbling over the top of Ashlyn’s shoulders.

                Ali speaks first, a barely audible, breathless whisper, “I think we need to get inside. _Now_.” Then she’s scrambling behind her, trying to insert the card into the slot while Ashlyn continues her path down towards Ali’s collarbones.

                “Yeah,” Ashlyn replies, her lips mumbling against Ali’s skin, “Definitely need to get inside.”

                As the door gives the whirring notification that it’s been unlocked, another door down the hall begins to open and the two of them tumble inside Ali’s room, fighting against the air pressured door to close faster. “Ali?” they hear, voice unidentifiable through their quiet giggles and urgent whispers of _hurry!_

                Once shut, Ashlyn resumes pressing Ali’s back to the door, her hands going back to their spot on her hips, this time bunching up a bit of her dress between her fingers. Ali’s own hands raise to cup Ashlyn’s face, thumbs sliding along her jawline and fingertips sliding into her hair. _This is it_ , they’re both thinking simultaneously, eager smiles on their faces as they approach each other again, this time nothing standing in their way. Their noses are touching, Ali’s face tilted a bit to the right, she can feel Ashlyn’s cool breath when she exhales one last time, impatiently waiting for the first feeling of her mouth.

                There are three quick knocks on the door behind Ali, directly behind her head. Her eyes fly open, _no no no_ , and her hands pause in Ashlyn’s hair.

                “Fuck it.” Ashlyn mutters before closing the last few bits of space and finally pressing her lips into Ali’s, a little too enthusiastic but still perfect.

                There’s a pause, both feeling a surge of electricity run through them and they’re suspended in that second, mentally capturing the moment that they spilled over into something more. Then Ali’s hands are knotting in Ashlyn’s hair, her forearms pulling her as close as possible, lips parting to accept a deeper kiss. Ashlyn responds in kind, her hands sliding to the small of Ali’s back, tongue slipping out to lick along Ali’s bottom lip before bringing it between her own, a satisfied moan vibrating through her when Ali’s fingernails gently scratch along her scalp.

                The two of them are falling more and more against the door, their visitor having been forgotten and subsequent knocks nearly unheard. It doesn’t take long for them to start tugging at each other’s clothing, Ashlyn wanting nothing more than to bring Ali’s dress over her head in one quick pull, and Ali’s fingers having dropped to work on the space between Ashlyn’s buttons. Their mouths stay connected as Ali pushes back, directing them towards the beds. Hands are roaming everywhere, their clothing rustling and wrinkling, fingers grasping onto any bit of skin that each of them can find. _It’s like being a teenager again_ , Ashlyn thinks wryly, bringing Ali’s lip into her mouth again, taking time to graze along it with her teeth.

                Ali gently presses Ashlyn away, having her legs back against the edge of her bed, and the keeper sinks down onto it, still sitting up at full attention, her hands lingering on Ali’s body. She slowly pulls her hands away, despite Ashlyn’s attempts to hang on and takes a few steps back. Keeping their eyes locked together, Ali reaches down for the bottom of her dress, acting out Ashlyn’s desire and bringing it up and over her head. The garment hangs in her hands for a minute before dropping to the floor, and then Ali is trying her best not to be bashful, subject to Ashlyn’s full appraisal in just her bra and underwear.

                However, she need not worry; Ashlyn’s brain is in the middle of a full restart, having short circuited at the sight of _so much skin_. Of course, she’d seen her like this in the locker room before but this is so different. Her hair is mussed from Ashlyn’s wandering hands and grinding back into the door, lips bitten-red and already starting to swell from their zealous kissing. Her eyes are cast down, unsure of what she’ll see on Ashlyn’s face, and she looks so beautiful that the keeper takes a moment of stunned silence just to drink it in.

                “You’re so fucking gorgeous, Al,” she says, quiet voice more of a revere or supplication, her eyes traveling from her head to her feet. “You’re the most incredible woman I’ve ever seen.”

                Ali finally looks up and sees the admiration written on Ashlyn’s face, nerve bolstered, giving her a smile. She steps forward again until Ashlyn’s hands are able to reach out and softly take place on her hips again, fingertips splaying against her stomach and back. Ali’s hands find the tops of her shoulders, brushing her long hair away.

                “Time for my Christmas present,” she says with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY! This WILL have the sex, I swear. I wanted to get this part out and it felt like a stopping point? I swear I swear I swear. I'm already working on it, don't kill me. Also, thank you for reading this and I like reading comments so leave some of those too. :) Even if you're just yelling at me, I'll take it.


End file.
